zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
List of Zoids
Zoids are fictional mechanical lifeforms, found on the planet Zi. A Zoid is essentially a mechanical animal formed around a techno-organic 'core' (known as a "Zoid Core"), which serves as its heart and mind. The Core is considered to be 'alive', making the Zoid a living creature. Otherwise, its body is an artificial mechanical construct like any other mecha. The Zoids franchise has expanded to include multiple model lines since 1982, five anime series', multiple video game series' and additional supporting material. List of Zoids This is a list of all Zoids (and their types) that have been released in the form of a plastic model kit. There have been sixteen different Zoids releases since 1982, and over 200 individual designs have been produced. When Zoids are released outside of Japan, the names are often changed. Where the name of the re-release differs, the alternate names for that Zoid design are placed in parentheses, along with the acronym for the release(s) that those names are used in (See the main Zoids articles or Category:Zoids releases for a detailed list of releases). Official variations are listed under the name of the Zoid that they are derived from. For more information on the official variants, see the primary Zoid's article. This list incudes only Zoids released as model kits. It does not include: * Zoids that featured only in the anime, comics, or video games. * Limited runs specifically for competition prizes or convention exclusives. * Fuzor Zoids that have not been released as a single model kit. A * Aquadon (OER, Z2 - Aquazoid) - Frog Type * Arosaurer (TZ - Strikezilla; Z2 - Raptor) - Allosaurus Type ** Arosaurer PKB * Altersaurus (NAR, Z1 - Ultrasaurus NAC, TX - Lochness ) - Brachiosaurus Type B * Bamburian - Panda Type * Barigator (OER - Kroc, RS - Chompz, TZ - Armoured Gator) - Crocodile Type * Battle Cougar (TZ - Storm Tiger) - Griffin Type * Battlerover (Zevle - Landgallop) - Ornitholestes Type * Bear Fighter (OER - Zear, Z2 - Cruncher) - Bear Type ** Bear Fighter Mk II * Beeshooter - Hornet Type * Berserk Führer (NAR - Berserk Fury) - Tyrannosaurus Type ** Buster Führer ** Storm Führer ** Sturm Tyrann * Bigasaur (OAR, OER - Giant Zrk) - Diplodocus Type * Bio Kentro - Kentrosaurus Type * Bio Megaraptor - Megaraptor Type ** Bio Megaraptor Glearmd (CMD) * Bio Ptera - Pteranodon Type * Bio Raptor - Velociraptor Type ** Bio Raptor Commander Type * Bio Raptor Gui - * Bio Tricera - Triceratops Type * Bio Tyranno - Tyrannosaurus Type * Bio Volcano - Velociraptor Type * Black Rhimos (OER - Black Rhinos, Z2 - Redhorn) - Rhinoceros Type ** Black Rhimos Mk II ** Hebby (Heavy) Rhimos ** Metal Rhimos * Blade Hawk - Hawk Type * Blade Liger - Lion Type ** Blade Liger Black Impact ** Blade Liger Mirage ** Blade Liger Mirage Infinity ** Blade Liger Forest and Night Fight Version ** Blade Liger Leon * Blitz Haken - Velociraptor Type * Blitz Hornet - Hornet Type * Blitz Sworder - Stag Beetle Type * Brastle Tiger - Tiger Type * Boldguard - Panoplosaurus Type * Brachioakete - Brachiosaurus * Brachios (OER - Dramadon, TZ - Small Battlesaurus (Unreleased), NAR - Brachiosaur) - Brachiosaurus Type ** Brachios Mk II * Brachiozilla - Brachiosaurus/Tyrannosaurus Type ** Brachio Rex ** Brachio Tortoise * Brave Jaguar - Jaguar Type ** Brave Jaguar Set * Buster Eagle - Eagle Type * Byte Griffon - Griffin Type C * Cannon Diver - Sea Turtle Type ** Cannon Diver Deep Sea Version * Cannon Spider - Spider Type * Cannon Tortoise (OER - Kannon) - Tortoise Type ** Buster Tortoise * Cannonfort - Buffalo Type * Chimera Dragon - Dragon Type * Command Wolf (OER - Zarwolf) - Wolf Type ** Command Wolf Mk II ** Command Wolf AC ** Command Wolf Irvine Custom ** Command Wolf LC ** Command Striker * Connectes - Centipede Type * Crabraster - Crab Type * Cross Winger - Dragonfly Type * Cyclops - Monoclonius Type D * D.A. Lizards - Fuzor Zoid Type ** Shadow Arm Lizards * Dambuster - Bat Type * Dark Horn - Styracosaurus Type * Dark Spiner - Spinosaurus Type ** Killer Spiner * Deadborder (NAR - Battle Rex (Unreleased)) - Tarbosaurus Type * Deadbuster - Ladybird Type * Deadly Kong - Gorilla Type * Deantler - Chimera Type * Death Raser - Therizinosaurus Type ** Dekalt Dragon ** Decalto Dragon * Death Saurer - Tyrannosaurus Type ** Bloody Deathsaurer * Death Stinger - Sea Scorpion Type ** Death Stinger ZS * Deathpion (Zevle - Zagram) - Scorpion Type * Demantis - Mantis Type * Demonshead - Chimera Type * Descat - Panther Type * Diablo Tiger - Tiger Type ** Diablo Tiger Beta * Dibison - Bison Type * Diloforce - Dilophosaurus Type * Dimetrodon (OER, Z2 - Spineback) * Dimetroptera - Dimetrodon/Pterosaur Type * Diploguns - Chimera Type * Dispellow - Buffalo Type * Dontress (Zevle - Gigiima) - ??? * Double Sworder - Beetle Type * Dragoon Nest - Lobster Type E * Elephantus (OER - Protozoid) - Elephant Type * Elephander - Elephant Type * Energy Liger - Lion Type * Evo Flyer - Microraptor Type F * Fire Phoenix - Phoenix Type * Flyscissors - Chimera Type * Furolesios (OER - Hydrazoid) - ??? G * G2 Rex - Tyrannosaurus Type * Gairyuki - Tyrannosaurus Type ** Gairyuki Shin * Gargantulus (OER - Spiderzoid/Tarantulon; RS - Legz; Z2 - Tarantulon) - Spider Type * Garius (OER - Tyrannozoid) - Tyrannosaurus Type * Garninaru - Grub Type * Gator (OER - Spineback; RS - Reptex; NAR - Gatordus) - Dimetrodon Type * Geno Breaker - Tyrannosaurus Type ** Geno Breaker Jet * Geno Saurer - Tyrannosaurus Type * Geruder (OER - Zaton; RS - Batlar) - Triceratops Type * Gilvader - Wyvern Type ** Gildragon * Girafsworder - Stag Beetle Type * Glaive Quama - Longisquama Type * Glidoler (OER - Terazoid/Terrared; RS - Unnamed) - Duck Type * Godkaiser (NAR - Cannon Caesar (Unreleased)) - Tyrannosaurus Type * Godos (OER - Trooperzoid; RS - Spartak) - Tyrannosaurus Type * Gojulas (OER, TZ, Z2 - Zoidzilla; RS - Terox) - Tyrannosaurus Type ** Gojulas Mk II ** Gojulas Mk II Limited ** Gojulas Mariner ** Gojulas the Ogre ** LB Gojulas ** LB Gojulas Mk II * Gojulas Giga - Gigantosaurus Type ** Gojulas Giga PKB ** Proto Gojulas Giga * Gorem (Zelve - Golgola) - Gorilla Type * Gordos (OER - Great Gorgon; RS - Gordox; NAR - Gordosaur) - Stegosaurus Type ** Cannoneer Gordos * Gorgodos (OER - Stegozoid) - Stegosaurus Type * Gorgolauncher - Gorgosaurus Type * Gorhecks (OER - Cyberdon; Z2 - Stego; NAR - Gol Hex (Unreleased)) - Stegosaurus Type ** Gorhecks PKB * Goriate - Snail Type * Gorilla Tron - Gorilla Type ** Ray Kong * Grand Molar - Mole Typer * Grappler - Beetle Type * Gravity Ptera - Pterodactyl Type * Gravity Saix - Cheetah Type * Gravity Saurer - Suchomimus Type * Gravity Wolf - Wolf Type * Grounchar - Echidna Type * Gul Tiger - Tiger Type * Gunbeetle - Beetle Type * Gungyarados - Dragon Type * Gun Sniper - Velociraptor Type ** Gunsniper Naomi * Gun Tiger - Tiger Type * Gunbluster (NAR - Gunblaster) - Ankylosaurus Type * Gustav (OER - Red Scavenger) - Insect Type ** Gustav Moonbay Custom (NAR - Gustav) * Guysak (OER - Scorpozoid; RS - Stang; TZ - Evil Scorpion; NAR - Gusak) - Scorpion Type * Guysting - Scorpion Type H * Hammer Rock (OER - Zore) - Gorilla Type * Hammer Head (NAR - Sledge Head) - Hammerhead Shark Type * Hardbear - Bear Type * Harpers - Spider Type * Hayate Liger - Liger Type * Heldigunner (TZ, Z2 - Demon Lizard) - Iguana Type * Helcat (NAR - Atak Kat) - Panther Type ** Helcat Noir * Helldiver - * Hidocker (OER - Brotozoid) - * Houndsoldier - Shepard Dog Type * Hover Cargo - Snail Type * Hurricane Hawk - Hawk Type * Hypershiinaz - I * Ice Blazer - Doberman Type * Iguan (OER - Zillon, NAR - Iguanasaur) - Iguanodon Type * Iron Kong (OER - Gore, RS - Badox) - Gorilla Type ** Iron Kong Mk II ** Iron Kong Mk II Limited ** Iron Kong PK ** Iron Kong Yeti ** LB Iron Kong J * Jet Falcon - Falcon Type K * Kamakira * Killer Bee - Paper Wasp Type * Killerdome - Crab Type * King Baron - Lion Type * King Gojulas - Tyrannosaurus Type * King Liger - Lion Type * König Wolf - Wolf Type ** König Wolf Mk II ** Heavy Arms König Wolf * Kyanossa - L * Lanstag - Moose Type ** Lancetag Break ** Lancetag Mass Production Type * Laserstorm - Chimera Type * Leoblaze - Lion Type ** Genius Wolf ** Infinity Leo * Leogator - Lion/Alligator Type * Leostriker - Lion Type * Lidier - * Liger Zero - Liger Type ** Liger Zero Jager ** Liger Zero Panzer ** Liger Zero Schneider ** Liger Zero EM ** Liger Zero X ** Liger Zero Phoenix ** Liger Zero Falcon ** Liger Zero Holotech (Unreleased) ** Liger Zero Blue Souga * Lightning Saix - Cheetah Type * Lord Gale - Gargoyle Type ** Saint Gale M * Maccurtis - Crawfish Type * Madthunder (TZ - Thunder Trictops (Unreleased)) - Triceratops Type * Matrix Dragon - Fuzor Zoid Type * Malder (OER - Slime, RS - Slithor) - Snail Type * Mammoth - Mammoth Type * Marder (OER, Z2 - Hellrunner; RS - Runna) - Ornithomimus Type * Megatopros - Triceratops Type * Megeleon (NAR - Chameleor) * Metalhopper - Cricket Type * Missile Tortoise * Molga (OER - Slitherzoid; RS - Kreep; Z2 - Slither) - Caterpillar Type ** Cannonry Molga ** Rorarku Molga * Mosasledge - Mosasaurus Type * Mugen Liger - Liger Type * Murasame Liger - Liger Type ** LB Murasame Liger N * Neptune (Zelve - Bolodie) - Alligator Type * Nightwise - Owl Type O * Orudios (TZ - Evil Pegasus) - Pegasus Type P * Parablade - Parasaurolophus Type * Pegasuros (OER - Cozmozoid) - Bird Type * Ptera Rayse - Pterosaur Type * Pteras (OER - Zark; RS - Rado; NAR - Ptera Striker) - Pterosaur Type R * Rainbow Jerk - Peacock Type ** Rainbow Jerk Wind * Raptojaguar - Velociraptor Type ** Raptojaguar Set * Raynos - Pteranodon Type ** Holotech Raynos * Raysaurer - Tyrannosaurus Type * Rayse Tiger - Tiger Type ** Soul Tiger * Red Horn (RS - Brutox) - Styracosaurus Type ** Greenhorn ** LB Redhorn * Redler (OJR - Reddra; OER - Zolkon; TZ - Dragonfly, Z2 - Redwing) - Dragon Type ** Black Redler * Rev Rapter (NAR - Rev Raptor) - Velociraptor Type ** Raven Raptor ** Rev Rapter Night Patrol * Roadskipper (Zelve - Zeeva0) - Ostrich Type S * Saberlion - Lion Type * Sabre Tiger (OER, TZ, Z2 - Zaber; NAR - Zaber Fang) - Tiger Type ** Greatsabre ** Holotech Zaber Fang * Saicurtis (OER - Scarab) - Beetle Type * Salamander (OER - Krark; RS - Radox; NAR, NER - Pteramander) - Pterosaur Type ** Salamander F2 ** Salamander Bombvern * Sandspeeder - Vehicle Type * Saradin - Armadillo Type * Sauro Knight - Dinosaur Type * Savinga - Flying Squirrel Type * Scissor Storm - Chimera Type * Sea Panther - Hermit Crab type * Seismosaurus - Seismosaurus Type ** Ultimate Seismo * Serpent - Snake Type * Shadow Fox - Fox Type ** Fire Fox * Shellkarn - Chimera Type * Shield Liger (OER - Shield Tiger; TZ, RS - Claw) - Lion Type ** Shield Liger Mk II ** Shield Liger DCS-J ** Holotech Shield Liger ** Desert Shield Liger * Shotgaroo - Kangaroo Type * Shotwalker - Spider Type * Shot Eagle - Eagle Type * Sinker (OER - Z-Ray; RS - Stunra; NAR - Sea Striker) - Ray Type * Silver Kong - Gorilla Type * Snipe Master - Velociraptor Type ** Snipe Master Blue Unicorn * Spearwing - Moth Type * Spiker - Mantis Type * Spino Sapper (NAR - Spino Snapper) - Spinosaurus Type ** Holotech Spino Sapper * Stealthcutter - Dragonfly Type * Stealth Viper (OJR - Snakes, OER - Znakes, TZ - Venom Snake (unreleased), NAR - Venomous Viper) - Viper Type * Stegoganzer - Stegosaurus Type * Storch - Bird Type * Storm Sworder - Pteranodon Type ** Storm Sworder Jet * Styluarmour - Chimera Type T * Tank - * Thunder Cannon - Rhinoceros Type * Transhawk - Hawk Type * Twinhorn - Mammoth Type U * Ultrasaurus (TZ - Battlesaurus) - Ultrasaurus Type * Unenlagia - Unenlagia Type V * Valkyrie Caesar - Lion Type * Valkyrie Griffon - Griffin Type W * Wardick (NAR - Warshark) - Coelacanth Type ** Holotech Warshark * Water Spider * Whale King - Whale Type ** Whitz Tiger Imitate ** Rez Tiger * Whitz Wolf - Wolf Type ** Whitz Tiger ** Sword Wolf Z * Zabat - Bat Type * Zatton (OER - Zunder; RS - Brox) - Dinosaur Type * Zeekdober (TZ - Doberman (unreleased)) - Doberman Type See also *Zoids *Unreleased Zoids *Zoids Customise Parts *Zoids Remodelling Sets Category:Zoids Z ja:ゾイド一覧